The invention relates to a clamping device for an elongated textile edge, such as a waistband, a tarpaulin edge or the like, which edge preferably is longer than the width of the clamping device, and comprising an inner wedge shaped casing with an insertion opening for the textile edge and a slidably displaceable slide element arranged in the casing slidable away from and towards the wedge point of the casing for a clamping position, said slide element and the one inner side of the casing have a mutually low friction against said displacement, and the other inner side of the casing having a relatively higher friction against a textile material.
Such clamping device is known from DE-PS 858,234, wherein the inner sides of the casing converge towards the insertion opening, and the casing itself forms the supporting means for the slide element and the textile edge clamped in the clamping device. The wedge shaped casing is provided with a connecting means in the shape of a ring for securing the clamping device to a suspension means for the clamping device in the shape of a strap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,378 a belt buckle is disclosed, in which the wedge forming sides of the casing diverge against the insertion opening, but said buckle is able only to clamp or pinch a belt and not e.g. a tarpaulin edge.
Contrary to said known art the clamping device according to the present invention is characterized in that the casing is shaped like an U, having a U-bottom and two U-legs, and the inner surfaces of the U-legs extend divergingly towards the insertion opening, that the slide element forms a supporting or anchoring means for the casing, and that the sliding element is provided with a guiding and fastening connecting means extending perpendicularly to the bottom of the U for the fastening of the clamping device to a suspension means for the clamping device, so that the slide element when the clamping device thus in connected condition is slidably displaceable between the inner bottom surface of the U and at least to the mouth of the insertion opening. As a consequence of the fact that the inner surfaces of the legs of the U diverge against the insertion opening, is achieved-beyond the clamping device in a known manner is adapting itself to a clamping force proportional to the pulling force attempting to pull the textile edge out of the clamping device--that the mounting of the clamping device perpendicularly to a textile edge and its removal again from the textile edge is facilitated, because the slide element of the clamping device forms the supporting means itself for the casing. Furthermore, the casing, other things being equal, may be made from a weaker material, e.g. plastic, and thus be economically produced. The mounting of the clamping device takes place by insertion of a textile edge extending crosswise to the tractive force direction of the clamping device, into the insertion opening of the clamping device between the slide element and that the inner surface of the leg of the U having the mentioned high friction coefficient to textile material and with the U-shaped casing in its most withdrawn position from the slide element, and as soon as the textile edge is inserted in the casing crosswise thereto, the slide element is pulled into the inner of the casing in the direction towards the bottom of the U-form of the casing for the pinching and securing of the textile edge, at the same time while the casing is maintained engaged to the edge by its friction thereto.
In the following text a textile edge is e.g. the edge of a tarpaulin, tent canvas, canvas, pants., stocking, laundry or similar edge areas of flexible flat products.
In the following text a suspension means for the clamping device is at least a strap, becket, rope, screw, hook, press button, snap fastener and similar means for suspending, securing or fastening of the clamping device, and a slide element in the casing of another clamping device may alternatively be a suspension means.